Amarte aunque no estés conmigo
by Betsy Uchiha Song Hyo Woonk
Summary: Mi vista se nubla, mi corazón me duele, ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? Pregunto al cielo, ¿Por qué de todas las personas precisamente ella me hizo esto?.AU...OoC...Incest.Un poco de Lemón, TenteNejiHina


**Disclaimer: **Naruto es **copyright **de Masashi Kishimoto. El uso de los personajes en la historia es sin fines de lucro y solo con el afán de entretener.

La trama de la historia **me pertenece**, cualquier copia total o parcial de la misma sin permiso previamente del autor queda estrictamente prohibida.

**N/A: H**ola, pues aquí ando de nuevo con un ficc de **mi autoría**, si siento no terminar los otros que tengo pero es que estoy en un bloqueo de autor en estos momentos a sí que por eso me ven aquí dándoles lata con otra locura mía. La verdad es la primera vez que hago un NejiHina, siendo una de mis parejas favoritas para escribir**. S**í, creo que soy algo pervertida, pero ¿Y qué? Cada quien tiene derecho a escribir lo que mejor le plazca, y aunque no sea una obra maestra lo hice con mucho cariño, espero y les guste y si es así háganmelo saber con un maravilloso reviewn.

**.**

**.**

**Un regalito especial para las amantes del NejiHina.**

**.**

**.**

Bueno sin nada más que decir me retiro ¡Nos Leemos Luego!

**Advertencias**: AU. OoC, Narrado por Tenten, Incesto, Lemón. Sí no te gusta el lemón acompañado por un poco de incesto abstente de leer. Sobre advertencia no hay engaño recuérdenlo.

**Raking: "T" **Aunque no sé si ya entraría en categoría M, si es así avisenme**.**

**Pareja**: TenTeNejiHina.

**Numero de palabras**: 1,979

**Sumary: Mi vista se nubla, mi corazón me duele, ¿Por qué me duele tanto el pecho? ¿Por qué me hicieron esto? Pregunto al cielo, ¿Por qué de todas las personas precisamente ella me hizo esto?.**

* * *

**Capitulo Único.**

**~Amarte aunque no estés conmigo~**

**C**aminaba sin rumbo fijo por las desoladas calles de Tokio, eran las 11:00pm y la lluvia que hacía unos momentos empezaba a caer empapaba por completo mis castaños cabellos, hasta adherirlos por completo a mi frente. Mis ojos del color del chocolate, que siempre expresaban alegría y amor, ahora se encontraban completamente vacios y sin vida.

Cualquiera que me viera caminar con este torrencial diluvio, diría "Que chica más completamente loca, se enfermara" Y los entendería ya que yo podría incluirme en esa lista, pero lo que acababa de ver hacia media hora justificaba mi estado de locura.

Todo empezó con mi **"Querido novio Hyuga Neji" ¿**Notaron el sarcasmo?

¿Quién pudiera pensar que me encontraría con semejante escena al ingresar a su departamento?

Había ido a visitarlo para darle un pequeño regalo **XXX **y relajarlo de toda esa tensión acumulada, ¡Ja! ¡Qué tonta he sido! Ahora comprendo muchísimas cosas acerca de nosotros, tonta, tonta he sido una gran estúpida siempre tratando de justificarlo de pensar es su trabajo no puede estar pegado a mi toda la vida, porque él tiene una gran responsabilidad que es liderar las empresas **"Hyuga´s Corporatión" **junto con su hermana menor Hinata.

Literalmente irradiaba felicidad por cada uno de mis poros, al saber de la sorpresita para Neji.

— Espero y le guste mi sorpresa— me dije a mi misma sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras me bañaba laboriosamente.

Me maquille levemente poniendo un poco de delineador en mis ojos haciéndolos más expresivos, coloque un poco de sombra rosada y me puse un poco de brillo labial haciendo mis labios mas deseables.

Me peine con el cabello suelto, tan largo que ya llegaba a mi cintura, sabiendo que a él le gustaba tocarlo cuando hacíamos el amor. Me puse un vestido sencillo, ya que yo no soy una chica que le guste vestirse demasiado femenina, el vestido de mi elección fue uno blanco de tiras, con un discreto escote, pero haciendo que se me viera el inicio de mis senos, como ropa íntima me puse un nuevo juego de lencería azul con encajes negros, realmente sensual.

Mis mejillas se tiñeron realmente rojas, imaginándome una y mil escenas en las que Neji me hiciera suya con desesperación. Me dirigí hacia su departamento tarareando nuestra canción "Eclipse total del amor". Tome el ascensor.

Y cuando llegue hacia mi destino, con suma lentitud, nada propia en mi, saque de mi bolso el juego de llaves que Neji me había dado. Abrí con lentitud la puerta tratando de no hacer ruido.

Tropecé con unas zapatillas femeninas, reconociéndolas al instante, eran de…

Escuche unos gemidos femeninos acompañando a unos gruñidos masculinos, pare en seco, pero obligue a mis pies a seguir por donde provenían los gemidos de excitación.

Y lo vi, y sentí que mi mundo se derrumbaba por completo.

Observe con horror como mi novio, empalaba con lujuria y vehemencia a…

¡POR KAMI BENDITO! ¡NO PUEDE SER LO QUE MIS OJOS VEN! Esto solo es un producto de mi imaginación, me negaba a creerle a mi vista.

— ¡Mas onisan, más rápido! —gimió una desnuda Hinata, que se encontraba recostada en la mesada, donde tantas veces Neji y yo habíamos hecho el amor.

Mis ojos se desorbitaron.

¡POR KAMISAMA! ¡ME ESTA ENGAÑANDO! ¡Y NADA MENOS QUE CON SU HERMANA!

**Hyuga Hinata.**

—Así es como te gusta que te folle her-ma-nita. — Gimió Neji mientras jugaba con esos blancos senos, pellizcando sus areolas, sacando gritos y gemidos de desesperación de la chica, rogando por más.

—Sí, onisan, si ¡por favor! Chúpame las tetas, empálame tan duro que no pueda caminar en días, pero por ¡Dios no pares!, sí, así mmm. —Chillo Hinata presa del deseo. Nunca vi a Neji tan excitado, ni siquiera cuando estaba conmigo.

Estaban tan ensimismados en su mundo, que no se dieron cuenta de mi presencia, hasta que mi bolso resbalo de mis manos sudorosas, haciendo que se escuchara un ruido en seco, trayéndolos a la realidad.

Los dos pararon de golpe, para luego voltear sus rostros horrorizados hacia mi dirección, debí tener un aspecto terrible ya que sentí sus miradas evaluándome.

De mis mejillas escurrían las lágrimas, que ya ni me molestaba en limpiar.

Neji hizo ademan de hablar, pero de su boca no salía ningún sonido. Hinata estaba de igual forma, solo que de sus orbes grises escurrían furtivas lágrimas.

—Tenten yo…—Escuche a lo lejos como Neji balbuceaba tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Pero maldición que me podrían decir, si aquí estaba más claro que el agua.

El me hacia engañado y nada podría hacerse. Suspire controlando mi llanto y no sé de dónde saque la fuerza suficiente para levantar la mirada, y decir.

—Trato de entender, créanme lo trato de hacer, pero no logro comprender absolutamente nada ¿Por qué de todas las personas que hay en el mundo tuviste que ser tu Hinata? —Mi voz salió lastimera.

—Tenten-san, perdóname, perdóname. —suplicaba Hinata mientras se cubría con una blusa. —Sé que te hicimos daño y sé muy bien que lo que hacemos está mal, pero LO AMO, LO AMO desde que tengo uso de razón.

Y supe que sus palabras eran sinceras, que nada podía hacer yo.

—Hinata, sería hipócrita de mi parte decirte que te perdonaría ahora ¿Tú lo harías? —pregunte a lo que ella respondió agachando la mirada. —Ves tú no lo harías, así que no me pidas que te perdone, no ahora por lo menos, ni a ti, ni a ti Hyuga, los dos me han lastimado demasiado.

Mi vista se dirigió a Neji.

—Y tu, tú has jugado con mis sentimientos, tal vez no lo entienda ahora y joder, se que realmente es una locura, si me lo hubieras dicho antes, de verdad trataría de entender, yo sé que en los sentimientos no se manda es más yo no soy quien para juzgarlos, ni para decirles que está bien y que está mal. Es tu puñetera vida y vívela como mejor te plazca. —Argumente, me dirigí hacia los dos. — No importa lo que los demás piensen, que nos les importe el que dirán, pero ahora no me pidan que los perdone, porque no lo hare. —Mi voz se quebró, haciendo que varias lágrimas cayeran por mis pálidas mejillas. —Yo pues me tengo que ir. —susurre con voz temblorosa, tome mi bolso y me dirigí hacia la salida, cerrando la puerta tras de mí, Salí del edificio sin voltear mi mirada atrás.

"Mi pecho me dolía, me duele muchísimo." Me dije a mi misma

¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto?

Pero lo peor de todo ¿Por qué me lo ocultaron?

¿Por qué tuvieron que jugar con mis sentimientos? Me pregunte interiormente.

Yo sé que en los sentimientos nada puede uno hacer, y se realmente que las palabras de Hinata eran ciertas, y aunque Neji no me lo dijera lo pude sentir vivo con ella. Y sé que el amor que profesan es mal visto ante la sociedad, pero si me lo hubieran dicho antes, de verdad hubiera tratado de entender.

¡Maldición me duele tanto esto!

Seguía caminando, sin rumbo fijo.

La lluvia que hacía pocos momentos caía abundantemente, ahora solo era una suave brisa, mi vestido se encontraba totalmente empapado, haciendo que se pegara por completo a mi figura. No me importaba que la gente a mi paso me mirara con lastima, no quería pensar, ni saber lo que me acontecía a mi alrededor.

Lo único que quería seguir haciendo era caminar y caminar sin importarme mi destino.

Por lo menos ellos encontraron un modo de ser felices, y aunque él no me ame como yo lo amo lo único que me queda es desearle felicidad, en su vida. Lo _**amare aunque no esté conmigo. **_

_Y con ese pensamiento segui caminado..._

* * *

**¡Hello Chicas/os! Sí, estoy viva y con nuevo OS de mi completa autoría. ¿Qué les pareció este pequeño capitulo? ¿Les gusto? ¿Es una total mierda y/o bazofia? ¿Mata la vista humana? Sí les gusto háganmelo saber con un ¡RR! Y sí no de igual manera háganmelo saber. Ya saben se acepta de todo desde felicitaciones hasta tomatazos. **

**Bueno sin nada más que agregar su servidora se retira a trabajar.**

**Se les quiere un -como se dice en México- CHINGO **

**Atte: Betsy Uchiha**

**Fecha: Lunes, 21 de Mayo de 2012**

**Hora México: pm.**


End file.
